


The Same Way

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, I should really get back to it and write a reverse perspective, angst fiesta, archive warning is your only warning, old thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: He came in the early morning hours.





	The Same Way

_“I will never see this place the same way. Ever.”_

He recalled these words right now, watching the sun setting over the Fairy Kingdom. He will never be able to see this land the same way. Now that she was a part of his world.

She was his sunrise and sunset. The light of stars and the moon. He still could recall the perfumes that she wore to their first “official” date. The way she laughed, the way she fought. Fierce, strong. She was his strength.

Her kisses that burned deeply into his skin. The tears that choked his soul. The silence. And the happiness of reunions. The joys of raising a child together. The misery, the fury.

In his mind, he turned the pages of their life together, picture by picture. Sounds, smells, touches, colours. The good and the bad moments.

Bog walked to their bed, smoothed the sheets on her side. Her pillow. There were still bottles of perfumes on her table, books by the nightstand. Her diary filled with plans and hopes. Things they wanted to do together. Neat piles of life closed in tiny objects.

His side was not as organized. He tended to just scatter stuff around for others to pick up. Papers filled with important tasks mixed together with pictures of their daughter and hers tucked in between the pages. His staff set by the wall. Crown hanging from the wardrobe’s doors.

He wished he could tell her so many things… He could hear Hope crying in another room. How she would handle this? His little girl. But his heart and soul was right here, crushed and broken. She had not shed a tear yet. Not yet realizing he was not coming back.

“Marianne… I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He never meant to leave her alone.

He knelt by his wife’s side, trying to touch her cheek. She shivered feeling only the cold wind.

“Please be strong.” he whispered. “I love you. My wild thing.” he whispered and with the last light of the day Bog King was gone. 


End file.
